Dawn of the Dead
by UselessPawn
Summary: Its Dawn of the Dead, DOA style! [Chapter 4 is up] The police station has seen better days.....today is not one of them.
1. Transport gone wrong

-Dawn of the Dead -  
  
This story was inspired by the new movie remake of Dawn of the Dead.  
  
Disclaimer- I didn't create DOA or any of its characters. I wish I owned Ayane though. *Drool* =) (Don't worry, I'm still working on "No memory card required" and have finished "Taking care of problems" which I'll re-upload chapter 1-8 every few days in the next couple of weeks. (Don't miss the gory ending to that one!)  
  
Chapter one- Transport gone wrong  
  
She wore the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. It was black with yellow outlines around the waist, showcasing her long smooth legs and covering only her naughty parts. She walked up to him silently and stood there looking into his black eyes. "Lei Fang..." he whispered in her ear. Her body was his for the taking. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He carried her to the couch and laid down with her lean body on top. He tried to kiss her lips but ended up kissing a book. "World history? What the hell!" he stammered and he awoke in the classroom. "Yuan? Dude try and keep your fantasies out of the open" laughed a familiar face. Luckily only his friend had seen him. "How much of my dream did you see?" Yuan said embarrassingly. "Enough to know you're in love with Lei Fang..." responded Ryu. "Oh and you're telling me you never fantasize about Kasumi?" he shot back. "Well not in class, I have better things to think about!" Ryu said. "Yeah I bet..." was the response. "Gentleman, please be quiet until the end of class. If you have finished your work then just sit quietly. I know it's the last class but please let the other students concentrate" said the teacher. "Sorry Mr. Tieng" both said almost immediately. The bell rang twelve minutes later and the students fled the classroom like mice.  
  
The halls were crowded with students anxious to spend their weekend partying. Ryu talked with Yuan in the corridor. "So you coming to Jack's party tonight?" Ryu asked. "Crap, I have to work damnit! This would have been the perfect opportunity to ask Lei Fang!" Yuan said punching his locker. "Take a sick day or something, you can't miss this party!" Ryu said. "Nah, I already used up all my sick days. If I miss one more day I'll be fired" was the response. "Can't you have Ayane cover for you? She won't mind" Ryu said. "No way, Ayane would never do that for me, you know how she gets when you ask her for a favor..." Yuan laughed. "Well when you get done working try and make the end of the party, all right?" said Ryu. "Yeah whatever" sighed Yuan.  
  
Yuan made his way past the hordes of students as they crowded the hallways. He shoved past a few middle schoolers and "Fag don't push us bitch" was heard in the background. Yuan merely turned and shot them the middle finger and quickly turned back around. He finally made it to the parking lot where his 76 black Shelby was parked. Yuan took out a cig and entered his car, throwing his bag in the backseat. He bent down to lite up his cigarette, and when he looked back up a girl with lavender hair and a plaid skirt stood before his window. "Ayane what do you want, more cigs?" he rolled his eyes. "If you paid attention I quit smoking weeks ago" she shot back. "Of course you would never do that when all you do is think about Lei Fang!" she laughed. "How did you find out!" he blushed. "I have my sources..." she replied. "Damnit Ryu!" Yuan yelled, hitting his steering wheel. "Why are you so pissed? Now Lei Fang may like you if she finds out." Ayane said. "You don't understand." Yuan replied, now putting out his cig. "What? That you like a girl but are too much of a pussy to ask her out?" she teased. "Just forget it. What the hell do you want anyway?" he retorted. "Chill, I just need a ride to my house, pleeeeasssee?" she said with innocence. "Alright hop in" Yuan said. Ayane skipped around the hood and sat down in the passenger seat. As she sat down her short skirt blew upwards and Yuan could see her black panties. "Don't make me hurt you" she squeaked. Yuan smiled and started up the car. He revved the engine a couple of times to really show the other students the power of his ride. He roared out of the parking lot disobeying the ten-mph speed limit, almost running over a few kids. "Hey watch it bastard" one of them yelled. Ayane flipped the bird and swore back at them until they were out of site.  
  
Yuan shot a glare at Ayane and felt sweat come from his forehead. "Umm, Ayane, I wanted to ask..." he choked. "What?" she asked. "Could you mabey umm, cover for me at work tonight?" Yuan blurted out. "Shit no!" she yelled. "Why not?!" Yuan complained. "Because I can barely do my own job let alone yours at the same time! Why do you want to leave work anyway? Something planned?" Ayane said with her arms folded. "Yeah, Jack's having a party and if I leave work I'll be fired" he responded. "Oh..." she said quietly. "What? You weren't invited? I'm pretty sure everyone can go." Yuan said. "No, it's just, I don't know Jack or any of the people that will probably be there." She said looking out the window. "Trust me, if you are girl, and you have boobs, you'll have no problems making friend's with Jack!" Yuan joked. "Whatever, I have to work so what's the point..." she sighed. "I guess I didn't think about that part." Yuan said. Both were silent for the rest of the ride home until they reached Ayane's house. Ryu was already there dropping off Kasumi. Kasumi kissed Ryu unaware of Yuan and her sister. "Look at them, chugging spit with each other!" Ayane glared. "Don't be pissed, you'll find someone someday." Yuan said rubbing her leg up and down. He received a punch to the shoulder for that gesture. "I was just joking Ayane!" Yuan laughed rubbing his shoulder. "Oh and don't forget to pick me up for work tonight K thanks Bye!" she yelled getting out of the car quickly before Yuan could disagree. "Oh well...got nothing better to do tonight anyway." He said before driving off to his own home.  
  
Meanwhile...on Route 20. A tanker transporting chemicals through Tokyo is speeding down the highway. "So what the hell are we transporting anyway? Did the boss say?" asked the passenger. "Nah, boss never talks to transporters. All I know is that it is highly dangerous and if we spilled it, the police, FBI, and whole National Guard would be on our asses!" cracked the driver. "Well we better be getting paid a whole shitload of money to deliver!" said the passenger. "Don't worry my little friend, when we get done with this job, we'll be living in cash!" hollered the driver. "That's what I like to hear!" yelled the passenger. The truck barreled down the road at sixty-mph. "We're heading for the Roko harbor right?" asked the driver. "I think let me check the map...yeah its Roko harbor, exit five" said the passenger. The driver took a sip of his coffee and placed it back in his lap. The truck gets off at exit five and is reaching city quarters. "Dude slow down!" said the passenger. "No way, the sooner we get to the harbor the quicker we get the cash!" yelled the driver. But the driver did not see the speed bumps ahead. "Watch out!" cried the passenger. But it was too late and the truck went over the bumps at fifty-mph. The rumble caused the driver to spill his steaming hot coffee all over his lap, making him lose control of the wheel. "Ahhh crap! This shit burns!" screamed the driver. "Hang on to the wheel!" cried the passenger trying to get a hold of the wheel. The tanker swerved left and it collided with a row of street lamps. Sparks flew up as metal met steel. They came up to an intersection... "OH SHIT!" cried the passenger. The truck rammed a bus stopped at a red light. The tanker jackknifed and hit several compact cars. The tanker flipped over and slid to a stop. The passenger climbed out with a mangled arm and bloody face. "Earl we are in deep trouble" cried the passenger. Earl did not respond. "Shit! I knew we shouda slowed down! AHH" the passenger cried as he through his lighter to the ground. It created a spark that hit the spilled gas tank. Fire lit up and engulfed the tanker. "OHH SH...!" The tanker exploded with multiple cars around it. Windows shattered with glass, streets rumbled with hot air, and the fire was spreading. The tanker had a green mist of chemicals rising from its blown container. Surviving people had no chance to run away as they inhaled the fumes, causing them to pass out in a seizure. The whole accident only took a few seconds, but the results would last a night of horror...Tokyo would never be the same again.  
  
--To Be Continued-- Hope you enjoyed my Dawn of the Dead spin off! Don't worry, there will be much more Kasumi, Hayate, Ryu, Ayane, Lei Fang, Hitomi, and of course Yuan. (There will be plenty of no name character's to keep the story fresh too. NOTE- I will not pair Ein and Hitomi up because many people find that overused and annoying so I'm sorry to all the people who wanted to see them pair up. Bonus points for anyone who counts how many times the word 'shit' was said. ;) Please Review! 


	2. News Room breakout, 4PM6PM

-Dawn of the Dead -  
  
This story was inspired by the new movie remake of Dawn of the Dead.  
  
Disclaimer- I didn't create DOA or any of its characters. I wish I owned Ayane though. *Drool* =) (Don't worry, I'm still working on "No memory card required" and have finished "Taking care of problems" which I'll re-upload chapter 1-8 every few days in the next couple of weeks. (Don't miss the gory ending to that one!)  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Yes the Ryu in this story is Hayabusa. I just type it as Ryu because it is shorter. =P  
  
Chapter: 2 News Room breakout, 4PM-6PM  
  
Yuan roared down the road in his black Shelby, blasting his stereo. "Everyone is going to be enjoying themselves except for me..." he muttered to himself. He stopped at a red light near 10th and 34th Street. Yuan tuned everything out except for his music, but then that too was suddenly interrupted. "We conclude this radio station for an important newsbreak, sorry for the inconvenience" said a lifeless voice. "We are here just outside the Dukan turnpike where miles away a tanker crashed and spilled heavy toxins. Police are not letting us anyway near the accident as a safety precaution. S.W.A.T teams and armed troops are arriving on the scene, to investigate this puzzling hazard. Even our own news choppers are being told to turn back or they will have no choice but to open fire." Said the news anchor. Yuan listened in silence, unaware of the cars hocking their horns at him to move his ass from the now green streetlight. Yuan finally broke his trance and gunned it out of the street, and parked in an empty alleyway by a local butcher's. He turned up the volume on his radio. "But before our chopper was forced to leave, we managed to get some live footage of the accident. The crashed tanker was in flames as cars and streets burned with it. There were lifeless bodies being evacuated near the accident by masked SWAT members. A strange chemical was rising from the tanker and the Army is stating a level 3 biohazard, and is issuing an evacuation for two miles from the accident. We will have more on this shocking story as soon as we can get more footage" finished the news reporter. "Holy shit" Yuan said in amazement.  
  
"I've got to tell Ryu!" Yuan said, screeching out of the alley and heading back the way he came. Meanwhile back at the news station... "Did the chopper return yet?" asked one of the executives. "It should be back shortly" answered an intern. "Alright" said the executive. The news station was crowded with reporters and interns eager to report the hazard. An estimated three hundred people were busting their asses working on their newest stories. Among one of them was a young man with dark brown hair. He had just recently started working there in the summer and enjoyed it. "Mr. Hayate, could you have that tax scam story in by six tonight?" said his supervisor. "Yeah, I'm just revising it before I hand it in" he replied. "Great...You know, if you keep it up, we might just have a promotion in hand" the supervisor smiled. "Thank you sir, I try my best" Hayate said scratching his chin.  
  
Up on the roof, the news chopper was just getting back from its story on the hazard accident. "That was horrendous" said the pilot to the passenger. "One of the worst accidents in my career" replied the passenger. The two men got out of the chopper and made their way to the rooftop door. Suddenly the pilot collapsed on the heli-pad. He puked and coughed up blood while the passenger looked on in horror. "Oh my god! What's wrong with you?!" asked the passenger. "I..don't knnowww" struggled the pilot. "Just stay their I'm going to call for help!" said the passenger. The man pulled out his cell phone and called 911. "Yeah I'm here at the News station in downtown Tokyo. I have a man on the roof coughing up blood and mucus! No this is not a joke!" cried the passenger. While he was on the phone, the pilot got to his feet, a look of cannibalism in his now all white eyes. Before he knew it, the passenger was tackled by the pilot and was struggling to fight him off. The pilot bit and chewed on human flesh as he ripped open the neck of the passenger. "Sir? Sir are you al right?" asked the operator on the cell phone. It was too late, the pilot had killed the passenger. He continued to go on an eating binge and finished with the passenger, no flesh left. He licked the blood from his hands and looked towards the rooftop door. The pilot wiped his mouth and limped his lifeless body towards the door...  
  
Yuan arrived at Ayane's house where Ryu was. He parked his car and ran up to the steps, he didn't bother to knock. He searched the house for anyone before he finally found Ryu and Kasumi sleeping on the couch. Yuan threw a pen at Ryu's head causing him to suddenly get up, knocking Kasumi off the couch. "Yuan? What the hell are you doing here?" he yawned. "Yes what DO you want?" Kasumi said rubbing her sore back from her fall. "Sorry 'bout that. Have you guys heard the news about the tanker accident?" Yuan asked. "Umm no, we've been uh 'sleeping' the whole time" Ryu said looking at Kasumi. "You should take a look at this then" Yuan said turning on the television to channel five. Most channels were giving news reports about the accident. Ryu and Kasumi watched the footage of the tanker and learned of the hazard spill. Kasumi buried her face into Ryu's chest when she saw the dead bodies. "This is only like 6 miles away!" Ryu yelled. "What if those chemicals reach us?" Kasumi said biting her nail. "Don't worry the toxins should evaporate into the atmosphere, but just to be safe there's an evacuation for people living two miles from the accident" exclaimed Yuan. "What's all the noise down here? Can't a girl sleep before work?" Ayane glared with crossed arms. "Ayane don't you know about the tanker accident?" asked Ryu. Multiple SWAT vans passed by the house before she could answer. "This is some serious stuff...and to answer your question, yes. I heard the report on the radio before I rested." Ayane said. "Do you think we still have work Ayane?" Yuan yawned. "Unfortunately...we do. Bass called and said we still had to come in! The nerve!" She yelled. "What? That's stupid! There's a damn toxic spill practically down the road and he thinks people are in the mood for some burgers and fries?" said an angry Yuan. "I know it's total bullshit" Ayane responded. "We'll me and Kasumi are still going to Jack's party, sucks you can't make it" Ryu said. "Yeah well, this is the world we live in, and it sucks tonight" sighed Yuan. "Want me to say hi to Lei Fang for you?" laughed Ryu. "Yeah I guess...I won't be able to make it" Yuan said looking at the clock. "We have to go to work" Ayane said. "See you two later" smiled Kasumi. Yuan and Ayane made their way out the door. "And no funny business on that couch Ryu!" Ayane said before closing the door. "Fine, we'll use your bed!" Ryu laughed back. Yuan got back in his car and revved the engine. Ayane sat down with her skirt carefully to avoid any 'strong winds'. "Heh..." Yuan laughed before pulling out of the driveway.  
  
In no time they arrived at a local fast food joint, their job. "Another day of flipping burgers and taking smack from Bass" Ayane sighed. "Ya well what are you gunna do?" Yuan joked. "Kick his ass that's what I'll do!" Ayane said getting out of the car. Yuan finished a cig before walking in; Bass had a no smoking rule for employees. The day was slow as only a few hungry customers came in. The place was small, and required only a few people to work. There was Bass the owner, Benny the grease cook, John the cashier, Yuan, and of course Ayane. Yuan worked the other cashier and Ayane took care of tables and cleanup duties. Ayane would rather cleanup than work the register. Her people skills lacked, as she was mainly rude. Bass stayed in the back and the employees slacked off, there were no customers anyway. Ayane went about her cleanup duties wiping tables while the guys talked and stole some food for a snack. Ayane bent down to pick up a burger wrapper and the men stared, except for Yuan; he had another girl he was more interested in. "I'd like to have a piece of that apple pie!" John said staring at Ayane's rear. "Would you like some fist with it also?" Ayane turned around glaring at John. The other two guys were staring at the ceiling whistling and twiddling their thumbs. "No thanks" he choked. "I'm going on a break, if Bass asks where I am tell him he can screw himself" Ayane said before exiting though the side door. "She sure is something eh?" Benny remarked. "Hell yeah" John responded.  
  
Meanwhile back at the news station... Hayate had finished his report and got up to deliver it to his executive. The rooftop door was near the water cooler, and several employees were enjoying a fresh cup of cold water, it would be their last... The handle turned slowly and the pilot zombie crawled out. Many of the workers screamed and ran but one guy tried to help the pilot to his feet, big mistake. The pilot bit the forehead of the man and blood spurted out like an endless leak. The blood seeped into the water cooler, turning it crimson red. The man screamed as he felt teeth meet brain and bone. He collapsed to the ground only to rise a zombie moments later. "Everyone run for your lives!" a woman screamed as she saw the two zombies. She was then bitten also, and drained of her blood. The heli-pad zombie crawled down the roof doorsteps and searched for blood. His neck could barely hold on to his spine, it would be hard to eat flesh like this... Soon many people were infected and the whole building was in chaos. Hayate could hear screams and did not know what was going on. He saw a group of people run by and yelled to them. They did not stop so Hayate was clueless. He went to inspect the main office and saw a dozen zombies feasting on his co-workers. "Holy shit!" he yelled. This only caused some zombies to chase him. He could hear some of their ankles snap over their decomposing bodies as they tried to run at full speed. Hayate ran as fast as he could for the emergency exit and finally came across it. He stepped over some dead bodies, as they rised as the dead. One grabbed his leg and he felt the nails dig into his skin. He screamed in pain and broke free. He stomped the skull of the dead man and continued to an alleyway outside. He pushed a dumpster in front of the door to at least sub-due the zombies for awhile. "Jesus Christ..." He had to rest and take deep breaths just to stay conscious. He ran to the parking lot with his brown hair in tangles. Hayate found his truck and locked the door, just in case. He searched for his keys and could not find them. Then he realized the zombies were limping quickly to his position, they could smell his sweet flesh... "Shit!" he stammered as he frantically searched for his keys. "WHERE THE HELL ARE ME KEYS?!" he shouted. Hayate could see the white bloody bodies limping towards him. The thought of seeing his co-workers like this sickened him. "Al right! If you want me, COME AND GET ME!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he shoved his fist into the horn. The zombies climbed all over his truck as they tried to get in. Their life-less bodies were not strong enough to crack the glass so they just crawled and moaned waiting for their prey. Soon the bodies of the dead covered the windshield and windows of Hayate's truck, blocking out the sun. "Ayane...Kasumi...is this truly the end..." his voice was then muffled by the moans of the dead...  
  
Uh Oh! Things aren't looking good for Hayate...TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Taking A Stand

-Dawn of the Dead -  
  
This story was inspired by the new movie remake of Dawn of the Dead, a cult classic.  
  
Disclaimer- I didn't create DOA or any of its characters. I wish I owned Ayane though. *Drool* =)  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Chapter: 3 Taking a stand  
  
Hayate panicked as the dead covered his truck with their decaying bodies. He covered his ears to block out the moans of evil. He finally came to his senses and he bashed the dashboard in. Hayate ripped off the cover and fiddled with the wires, hoping to hotwire his truck. "Was it red to blue or blue to yellow..." he panicked, nervous with sweat...and fear. He frantically tapped the wires to each other in hope of causing some sparks. "C'mon...C'MON!" he yelled as he matched wire with wire. Finally he heard his engine roar and he twisted the two correct wires together. Hayate strapped on his seatbelt, shoved the stick into drive, and grasped the wheel...it was going to be a bumpy ride.  
  
"I won't fall victim!" Hayate screamed as he slammed the pedals. The truck dashed out of it's parking spot, running over many zombies, crushing their limp bodies under its massive tires. "Ha I knew four wheel drive would come in handy!" Hayate exclaimed as he blasted out of the parking lot into the street. But he didn't feel right for what he had done...he needed to kill even more to feel better. He did a 360' burnout screeching the tires of his bronco until he was facing the dead. Their recovering bodies rose off the ground and started lurching towards him a second time. Hayate merely revved his engine, taunting the evils. The bronco stared into the eyes of the dead and the dead stared back. Hayate slammed down on the gas and sped toward the zombie crowd. Steel met ribs, bumper met knees, and grill met blood... The zombies were at the point where their bodies were so decayed; their legs were ripped from their hips as they were trampled over. However, one zombie managed to jump on to the hood smashing into the windshield. Hayate striked the creature to avoid being bit. He managed to kick the body out the passenger door, it's flesh ripped from its face as the corpse met pavement. "Shit that was close" Hayate sighed as he left the parking lot, door still flapping in the wind. "I'm going to need something better than my fists..." He said as he roared to his apartment on 64th street. The dead gave up chase when their white eyes could no longer see the bronco. Instead they lingered to the nearest place where they could smell flesh...downtown Tokyo.  
  
Meanwhile at Jack's party... "Hey its Kasumi! Show us your t..." the drunk man was interrupted as Ryu shoved him against the wall. "Show the lady some respect!" Ryu said grimly as he tossed the boozer into the kitchen. "We just arrived and you're already starting trouble...I can stand up for myself" Kasumi sighed as she stared up at Ryu. "Well this was a tag-team match and I tagged in for you" Ryu said ruffling her perfectly combed hair. "I had it just the way I wanted it!" Kasumi yelled, but it was just a mere whisper compared to the banging stereo system in the den. "Well at least no one will hit on you if you look like a wreck!" Ryu laughed. "Just leave me alone, you've already ruined my image for the night...I'm going to find Hitomi" the redhead stammered as she disappeared into the crowd of teenagers. "Yeah yeah..." Ryu chuckled but he knew she didn't hear him. "Ryu my main man! How's it hanging G?" a rough voice said as Ryu checked for whence it came. It was the voice of Jack, the senior who was having the bash. "Sup Jack. Kickass party you got going here!" Ryu yelled as a group of people ran by carrying steel kegs. "Hang out for the night, there's plenty of beer! Gotta go, drinking contest in a few minutes!" Jack said as he slipped into the kitchen. Ryu nodded and made his way to the den where people were moshing to the music. The DJ was blasting rave music from five huge speakers that made the room vibrate like an earthquake. Ryu joined in and started moshing with the rest until he encountered Lei Fang, a bit drunk but she held her poster. "Surprise to see you here Hayabusa!" Lei Fang yelled as she sipped her beer. "Whys that?" Ryu screamed back no louder than the music. Both of them moved to the corner where no speaker was located. "That's better, it's just, your not the bad-boy party-hard type of guy" Lei Fang responded. "There's first time for everything, expect the unexpected" Ryu laughed scratching his head. "Figure so, I'm gunna go get some food, see ya bad-boy!" Lei fang giggled as she brushed past his frame. "Wait..." Ryu said grabbing her arm, almost making her drop her glass. "Yuan says...Hi" Ryu coughed as he looked away from her eyes. It wasn't easy saying things from other guy's to girls. Lei Fang blushed and nodded her head, she had a slight crush on Yuan and she was a little afraid to ask him out also. "Alright thanks, if you see him tell him...I said Hey" Lei fang blurted out as she hurriedly went to the kitchen. "Yuan, man you might get lucky after all" Ryu said to himself as he jumped into the mosh pit.  
  
Back at 64th street Hayate screeched down the deserted street as he sloppily parked his bronco in front of his apartment. He was going to need some firepower and mabey the traditional blade. He unlocked his door and turned on the TV to see if anything had reached the news. Nothing, not even a single report on the zombie outbreak was being discussed on the channels. "Wait a minute..." Hayate pondered the thought. "The whole news station is dead...no wonder there's no reports!" He said slamming his fist down onto the TV. "I have to warn everyone!" he groaned as he made his way to his bedroom. He stepped up to his weapon display and looked at the lock. "Fu-k it" he muttered as he smashed the glass with his boot. He took out his 12 gauge and equipped his USP sidearm, loading up on shells and bullets. Hayate grabbed his kitana and schimitar strapping both to his back. "Looks like I'm going old-school too" He laughed as he loaded his shotgun. But it was no laughing matter and he quickly got back into his bronco. "Time to go commando" Hayate grinned as he revved his engine one more time...  
  
Back at the restaurant Yuan stared up at the ceiling fan, oblivious to the fact that Bass had entered the room. "What the hell you doing staring into space? Start serving the customers!" He said angrily, almost hitting Yuan. "There are no customers!" Yuan snapped back. "Yeah man, this place is dead" John said finishing up some fries. "Well just in case start preparing food and crap! Where's Ayane! The tables still need cleaning!" Bass yelled as he searched for the adolescent girl. "She's...She's..." Yuan stuttered. "Right here" Ayane said walking in through the side-door. "I'm paying you to clean not to smoke cigs out by the dumpster!" Bass yelled staring down at her. "Pfff, you pay me in pocket change. Pay me decent money and I'll do a decent job!" Ayane said spitting on Bass' boots. "You little!" Bass screamed about to strike the girl. The three boys withheld Bass just in time as Ayane walked back to the tables. "Chill man" Benny said as Bass shoved him to the side. "Y'all get to work or they'll be hell to pay!" Bass yelled as staggered back the corner. A few moments passed and footsteps could be heard outside. "Get ready! Some people are coming!" Bass coughed as he fixed his hair with his fingers.  
  
They were people al right, but they weren't alive. The footsteps grew louder and moaning could be heard. "Who's coming? Some retards or something?" John joked when he looked through the tinted window. He turned around and the glass broke as pale arms searched for flesh. John panicked as he was grabbed at; he managed to escape and fled to the counter. "What the hell are those things!" Benny yelled as he armed himself with a spatula. "Stay calm!" Bass said running to the backroom. "Yuan!" Ayane screamed as the zombies entered the place through the push handle doors. "Ayane stay back!" Yuan yelled as he jumped in front of a zombie, only to punch it in the face and get a fistful of blood and decayed flesh. He ran to where Ayane was and she grabbed on to him like a child would to a parent. Benny panicked and hid behind the counter. "Were gunna die!" John yelled as he stared at the dead. Bass returned with a shotgun and aimed it at the closest threats. "Die bitches!" he yelled as brains splattered against the wall. "John over here!" Yuan motioned as he held onto Ayane. John quickly ran over to the tables as the three looked on as Bass blew limbs from the zombie's bodies. "Oh yeah! I knew this would come in handy!" Bass laughed as he slaughtered the endless waves of zombie. BAM, BAM, click... "Shit!" Bass yelled as he tried to reload his shotgun. He backed into the corner and was overrun by the dead. He threw the shotgun to Benny as he was torn and ripped apart by the dead. "Whoa..." Ayane cried as she looked on in tears. "C'mon we gotta escape!" John screamed as he ran for the side-door. "Benny lets go!" Yuan yelled. Benny did not listen and he grabbed the shotgun and aimed it at the zombies, they finished their meal and were coming for the others.  
  
"Eat this!" Benny screamed as he pulled the trigger of the gun. All they heard was a click... "Go! Escape!" Benny yelled as he jumped into the group of zombies. He knew this was his last stand, and he had to defend himself. He punched and tackled until the dead finally brought him down. Yuan looked away as he heard the screams of his friend, he had to shake Ayane off his arm to get her to move from her spot. "Lets go!" Yuan said tugging on Ayane. She nodded and took his hand until they were out into the alley. The three of them could hear the screams of Benny as the dead ripped his corpse. The three were silent and John pushed a dumpster in front of the door. Yuan did the same and he reinforced the door even more. "Let's pray it holds..." John stammered. All three of them were shaking as they looked into the night sky... "It's al right..." Yuan said comforting Ayane. She may have been a bad-girl, but no one could witness an onslaught of evil and walk away without feeling the least bit of sorrow. But they all knew it wasn't al right, and their lives would never be the same again...  
  
To be continued...poor Benny. Perhaps we'll see him again...what's left of him at least. And no, Yuan is not coming on to Ayane and either is she. He was only comforting her and she understands that. Yuan likes Lei Fang more so remember that. 


	4. For the Cheif

-Dawn of the Dead -  
  
This story was inspired by the new movie remake of Dawn of the Dead, a cult classic.  
  
Disclaimer- I didn't create DOA or any of its characters. I wish I owned Ayane though. *Drool* =)  
  
Thanks for the reviews! I agree, House of the dead movie really sucked!  
  
Chapter: 4 For the chief  
  
Yuan looked down the alley and made sure it was clear. John armed himself with a pipe he had found in the dumpster. Ayane was crouched on the ground up against the wall staring at the back door. There're spirits were low as they tried to recover from the onslaught. Yuan sat down by Ayane to make sure she was okay. "We have to run from here Ayane, get up" Yuan coaxed as he stared into her teary eyes. After a few seconds she stood up and dried her tears on her shirt. "C'mon lets go. I don't know what the hell those thing's are, and I don't want to see them again!" John said handing the pipe over to Yuan. "You'll need it more than me" he said looking over at Ayane. "That won't do much damage..." Ayane said regaining her posture. "Yeah but it's all we got right now! You don't happen to have a rifle handy do you?" John said. "You know we don't, it's best we don't turn on each other for our own sake, for our own lives" Yuan said glaring at John. "Fine..." John sighed staring at the ground. "Is the coast clear?" Ayane asked looking down the dark alley. "Let's hope" Yuan stated as they all began creeping down the narrow passage.  
  
Hayate roared down the dimly lit roads searching for survivors. He saw many dead bodies and some abandoned cars sprawled around the sites. Zombies lingered around the sidewalks feeding on corpses. Hayate pulled out his shotgun and locked it with one arm. "Time for some drive-bys" he said grimly blasting at the dead as he sped around the blocks. He stopped when he realized he would need to save as much ammo as possible. Hayate pulled up to the police station located in the center of town. The building was torn and busted with some fires around the stairs. The zombies hit this place hard. Hayate entered bravely, searching for ammo and survivors. He crept through the halls. A flashing bulb hanging on to a wire lighted them.  
  
All was silent as Hayate walked, hand gripped on his kitana, the other on his USP. There was a dead officer with a chewed off arm laid out on the main desk. The sight of the noble man's corpse made him want to cry. "The best have fallen" Hayate sighed as he checked the man for his wallet. He pulled out his driver's license. The officer was named James Colbrin age 25. "So young...helpless" Hayate thought as he continued down the hall. Several more officers were on the ground, dead. He continued down the hall until he reached a large brown oak door. "Police Chief" was written on it in brass letters. Hayate entered it turning the doorknob with a loud creak. A single click was heard as Hayate stopped dead in his tracks. The police chief was laid up against the wall with a large pool of blood under his legs. He was aiming a magnum right at Hayate's head.  
  
"You...best-be mov-ing alon-g son..." the chief said weakly. "Or...else I'm gun- na blow yer bra-ins out" the chief added staring at the silver chamber in his hand. Hayate unfroze and came to his senses, careful not to make sudden movements. "Look, you don't understand. I'm here to help...not here to hurt anyone alive" Hayate sighed. The chief slowly put down his gun and let out some coughs. He didn't have a long time to live. "What happened, if the zombies attacked then why aren't they still roaming here?" Hayate asked with concern.  
  
After a while the chief talked. "Fir-st off...the zom-bies or what-ever the hell they are called, at-tacked. I was woun-ded, and all o-f a su-dden special-forces ru-shed in and...shot the pl-ace up... They killed the zomb-ies and...and..." "And what?" Hayate asked, now crouching near the chief. "They shot any surviving police mem-bers they co-uld find!" the chief responded grimly. "Why would they do that? Are they on no one's side!" Hayate yelled, his fist clenched. "I...don't kn-ow...lo-ok son, I don't have mu-ch time to live. So ple-ase, leave me be so I can die in pea-ce..." the chief sighed coughing up blood on to his uniform. "But...I could help...get you to the hospital or something!" Hayate panicked trying to help the chief up. "I sa- id leave me!" the chief yelled refusing to get up. Hayate understood and just slinked out of the room, leaving the chief to his own. "Give em' he-ll son..." the chief glared as Hayate left, aiming the magnum at his bloody head. Hayate closed the door and doubled back though the hallway. He heard a loud bang as he crept back and he tilted his head in shame.  
  
Hayate came across the main desk and discovered his worst nightmare...the missing police officer he had seen earlier. "Shit, I knew this was going to happen!" Hayate yelled loading his shotgun. The officer had no doubt turned into a zombie, and was only playing tricks on Hayate's mind. "Alright where are ya! Huh! Where?!" Hayate yelled aiming his weapon into the darkness. He knew this was coming, he was ready. Hayate heard a clank noise and aimed his shotgun to the right, BAM. It was only a soda can. "You wanna play games huh James?" Hayate laughed, firing randomly into the blackness. The gun was out of loaded shells and Hayate strapped it to his back. He knew if he tried to reload the dead would strike. He pulled out his scimitar and held it in front of his eyes.  
  
The room was silent; nothing could be heard except for the heartbeat of Hayate, the only one that was technically alive. Then footsteps sounded across the tile and Hayate braced himself. Now he could hear the moaning and he sliced through the arm of the zombie. It felt nothing and kept on trying to bite Hayate. He kicked the dead off him and sliced its neck. Hayate felt warm blood spray against his face as he felt the moaning mix with gurgling. Hayate whipped out his loaded USP and aimed it under the neck of the zombie. "For the chief" he stated, before pulling the trigger. BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, click......thud.  
  
Meanwhile... Yuan peered out at the quiet street. The only things that moved were some newspapers, dancing in the wind. "Is it clear?" John asked. Yuan nodded and the three of them jumped out onto the sidewalk, ready to fight anything that attacked. They all let out some sighs and made their way down the street. John looked up at the night sky, thinking of what happened in the restaurant. Ayane walked alongside Yuan. She occasionally checked behind them for lurkers. "Ayane...we're going to be safe" Yuan said holding out the metal pipe. "It's just...my family" Ayane said looking at the ground. "Heh...she cares? That's new..." Yuan thought as he looked at the girl. "Hayate, Kasumi...my parents...even Ryu. I worry about them, If I were to lose them...I don't know what I would do..." The air was silent, only their footsteps could be heard. "Don't worry about Kasumi, Ryu loves her and he'll die protecting her. Hayate...you know he was in the army. He has a few tricks up his sleeves" Yuan laughed reassuring Ayane's confidence. "Just stay strong." he added. "Thanks...I guess you're right..." Ayane said, managing a smile which she hid from Yuan.  
  
"What about you? Don't you worry about anyone?" Ayane said looking at Yuan. "Well...there's my family, but then again I'm a loner. There are a few select people I care about..." Yuan said staring up at the moon. "Like Lei Fang?" Ayane asked fixing her bandanna. "Oooo got a girlfriend now eh Yuan?" John laughed throwing up his arms in joking fashion. "I guess you could say that" Yuan replied. "There's also another I care about" Yuan added staring into Ayane's eyes. She smiled back and Yuan stopped dead in his tracks. "What?" Ayane asked looking behind them. "Just be quiet..." Yuan said standing still. "Huh, I don't see anything!" John said looking all around. "Quickly! Run to the side!" Yuan whispered grabbing Ayane's arm and pointing to the spot. They all crouched and waited. "What do you hear?" Ayane whispered back. "Footsteps" Yuan said glaring at the darkness...  
  
--------- Well I think this chapter was a little short so I apologize. (I also realize that the way I write my paragraphs can make a few of you "cringe", but I'll try to do better....) Do you think I should focus on this story or Deaf Affections? I try to update them both weekly but I'm...lazy =). Hmmm tell me who you want to see kill a zombie, and describe how the person kills them. I might just include it later in the story...heh. 


End file.
